rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Genre
Genres are broken into two sections: Fetishes and Genres. The various fetishes may have Wikipedia definitions describing what that particular fetish is, or more detailed definitions show how it will be used ingame. ''Pangaia Incestus'' List of the Genres used in Pangaia Incestus. : Anal; AtM or A2M; animal genitalia; bestiality; bondage; crossdressing; exhibitionism; felching; futanari; MILF, TILF, and TwILF List of the Genres used in . ''Pangaia: Hinxworth'' List of the Genres used in Pangaia: Hinxworth. Fetishes The listed genres or more accurately fetishes may not be included ingame. Further details as they surface. : *ILF (GILF, MILF, TILF, and TwILF); Anal; AtM or A2M; animal genitalia; bara; bestiality; bondage; cheating; crossdressing; exhibitionism; felching; futanari; gender bender; gokkun; harem and reverse harem; insectophilia; humiliation; incest; newhalf; nipple penetration; NTR; paizuri; pregnancy and impregnate; rape; ryona; sadomasochism; sexual slavery; tentacle erotica; trap and reverse trap; urethra insertion; vorarephilia; watersports; wax play; xenophilia; yaoi; yuri; *ILF TILF (Teenager I'd Like to Fuck), TwILF (Twenty-some-year-old I'd Like to Fuck), MILF (Mother I'd Like to Fuck), and GILF (Granny I'd Like to Fuck) are classifications of general age of an individual based on that person's species average lifespan. A TILF is from the age of 13 to 19; a TwILF covers the ages of 20 to 29; MILF starts at 30 to approximately ⅔rds the lifespan of their species; and GILF from ⅔rds + 1 and older. Otherwords, a human (lifespan of 80 years) at the age 40-years-old, and a durinn (lifespan of 500 years) of 240-years of age both are considered to be a MILF. NOTE:' Even though an anachronym such as LILF (Loli I'd Like to Fuck), or SILF (Shota I'd Like to Fuck) may exist — doubtful but this is the 21st century — they are not used here, instead, lolicon and shotacon will be. Whatever the term the age-range is from 6 to 12-years-old they will not be in '''any' Rycharde's Realm game, and definitely not Toddlercon and Babicon. '''Period. Anal sex :Anal sex or anal intercourse is generally the insertion and thrusting of the erect penis into a person's anus, or anus and rectum, for sexual pleasure. Other forms of anal sex include fingering, the use of sex toys for anal penetration, oral sex performed on the anus (anilingus), and pegging. Although the term anal sex most commonly means penile-anal penetration, sources sometimes use the term anal intercourse to refer exclusively to penile-anal penetration, and anal sex to refer to any form of anal sexual activity, especially between pairings as opposed to anal masturbation. :(source: Wikipedia) Ass to mouth :Ass to mouth (commonly abbreviated as A2M or ATM) is a slang term primarily used to describe the withdrawal of a penis from the receptive partner's anus followed by the immediate insertion into the receptive partner's mouth. :(source: Wikipedia) Animal genitalia Animal genitalia does not mean genitalia one would see on the appropriate animal, that is covered under bestiality, instead, these penises and vaginas are normally seen on those animals are on chimaera, chimaera-like and other sapient species. Bara :Bara (薔薇, "rose"), also known by the wasei-eigo construction "'''Men's Love'"'' (ML メンズラブ, "menzu rabu"), is a Japanese technical term for a genre of art and fictional media that focuses on male same-sex love usually created by gay men for a gay audience. :(source: Wikipedia) See also yaio. Bestiality A sexual act between a sapient and non-sapient creatures except large insects, which are covered by insectophilia, is considered bestiality, sapient to sapient creatures is xenophilia. The creatures that sports tentacles are handled separately be they nonsentient, sentient or sapient. Bestiality is a genre in Pangaia games; currently, Pangaia Incestus, Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich, and Pangaia: Hinxworth and except for Pangaia: Hinxworth, can be disabled either during character generation or in the options settings on the main menu. : Zoophilia is a paraphilia involving a sexual fixation on non-human 'animals.' Bestiality is cross-species sexual activity between human and non-human animals. :(source Wikipedia) See also insectophilia, tentacle erotica, and xenophilia. Bondage The bondage used in the Pangaia games are mostly nonconsensual using a variety of bondage implements, including but not limited to, rope leather restraints, and cuffs. : Bondage is the practice of consensually tying, binding, or restraining a partner for erotic, aesthetic, or somatosensory stimulation. Rope, cuffs, bondage tape, self-adhering bandage, or other physical restraints may be used for this purpose. :(source Wikipedia) Cheating By my definition cheating is done without the knowledge of the other person in a romantic relationship. Cheating is when one or more of the individuals in sexual relations, be it one nightstand, an affair, or the like, are married or involved in a non-open romantic relationship. See also NTR Crossdressing : Cross-dressing is the act of wearing items of clothing and other accouterments commonly associated with the opposite sex within a particular society. Cross-dressing has been used for purposes of disguise, comfort, and self-discovery .... : ... : The term cross-dressing refers to an action or a behavior without attributing or implying any specific causes for that behavior. It is often assumed that the connotation is directly correlated with behaviors of transgender identity or sexual, fetishist, and homosexual behavior, but the term itself does not imply any motives and is not synonymous to one's gender identity. :(source Wikipedia) Exhibitionism : Exhibitionism is the act of exposing in a public or semi-public context those parts of one's body that are not normally exposed – for example, the breasts, genitals or buttocks. :(source Wikipedia) Felching : Felching is a slang term for the act of sucking semen out of any human orifice. It most commonly refers to the act of sucking semen from the anus following anal intercourse. However, it may be done following any type of sexual intercourse. :(source Kinkly) Futanari : Futanari (ふたなり, seldom: 二形, 双形, literally: dual form; 二成, 双成, literally: be of two kinds) is the Japanese word for hermaphroditism, which is also used in a broader sense for androgyny. : ... : Originally the Japanese language referred to any character or a real person that possessed masculine and feminine traits as futanari. This changed in the 1990s as drawn futanari characters became more popular in anime and manga. Today, the term commonly refers to fictional (drawn), female looking, hermaphrodite characters. Futanari is also used as the term for a specific genre within hentai related media (pornographic anime or manga) that depicts such characters. : To differentiate between fictional characters and real trans women, the Japanese language adopted the English-style term newhalf (ニューハーフ nyūhāfu), which is used for the latter. :(source Wikipedia) For an in-depth article see futanari. Gender bender A gender bender in the animanga world usually stands for crossdressing, futanari, newhalf, and trap and reverse trap. bara, yaoi, and yuri are not considered gender benders. Gokkun : Gokkun (ゴックン) is a Japanese term for sexual activity in which a person consumes the semen of one or more men, usually from some kind of container. Commonly used containers include cups, large beakers, bowls, baking pans, and wine or cocktail glasses. The vast majority of these scenarios involve the semen of multiple men. :(source Wikipedia) Guro Ero guro nansensu, frequently shortened to ero guro or just guro, (エログロ ero-guro) is a genre of Japanese pornography and hentai involving blood, gore, disfiguration, violence, mutilation, urine, enemas, or feces. Guro is not part of any Pangaia games at present. Incest Incest is a genre in the games . This genre is part of the storyline in both games especially Pangaia Incestus. These games do not follow the medical causes or effects due to the different biological laws which ignore the genetic DNA basis that supports life as we know it. See also for an in-depth definition and disclaimer on incest. Insectophilia Insectophilia, though similar to the Urban Dictionary's definition below, only applies to giant insects, not King Kong or Godzilla giant, more common in line with the human body, somewhere between an elementary student's body size to an adult's. The genre of insectophilia is going to be in all Pangaia games, currently . : You're sexually attracted to insects. When you see a butterfly flying, you pop a boner. Symptoms may be, unable to look at insects without feeling turned on, heavy breathing in close proximity of an insect, searching insect porn, masturbating to insects, and a strange addiction to insects. : (source: Urban Dictionary) This is a subgroup of bestiality that, for the game, bestiality will not include, insectophilia will be added to the list of genres that can be disabled. See also bestiality, tentacle erotica, and xenophilia. Newhalf : To differentiate between fictional characters and real trans women, the Japanese language adopted the English-style term newhalf '(ニューハーフ ''nyūhāfu), which is used for the latter. :(source Wikipedia) : A '''trans woman (sometimes trans-woman or transwoman) is a woman who was assigned male at birth. The label of transgender woman is not always interchangeable with that of transsexual woman, although the two labels are often used in this manner. Transgender is an umbrella term that includes different types of gender variant people (including transsexual people). :(source Wikipedia) Nipple penetration Nipple penetration is the act of inserting one's penis or other objects into a person's nipple (normally female) usually after technological or magikal modification of the nipple. This is popular in the hentai animanga society. NTR I have issues with NTR or netorare which, using my definition, is cheating in front of the one being cheated upon. (I know, this is not the true definition of netorare but it helps separate the genres I am using.) See also cheating Paizuri Paizuri is the Japanese term for titty fuck. Paizuri is not to be confused with nipple penetration. Where paizuri is the masturbation between a woman's breasts, nipple penetration if the insertion of a penis into a nipple. Pregnancy Pregnancy is defined by its presence: a pregnant woman ingame. *'Impregnation' is the sexual act of making a woman pregnant. Rape : Rape is a type of sexual assault usually involving sexual intercourse or other forms of sexual penetration carried out against a person without that person's consent. The act may be carried out by physical force, coercion, abuse of authority, or against a person who is incapable of giving valid consent, such as one who is unconscious, incapacitated, has an intellectual disability or is below the legal age of consent. :(source Wikipedia) Ryona Ryona depicts a character physically hurt either in a sensual way or in a sexual situation where the individual is beaten up or tortured and is subsequently psychologically damaged in a dominating way by his or her attacker. Typically, the victim is hurt in a way that wouldn't immediately draw blood, cause lasting physical harm, or bring about death, which is more the territory of guro, although the two genres can overlap. Sadomasochism : Sadomasochism is the giving or receiving pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity. :(source Wikipedia) Sexual slavery Afallon has made nonconsensual slavery illegal, that leaves only consensual slavery which includes sexual slavery. Under the laws of Affalon, slaves and their slave owners are granted certain rights and responsibilities. Of course, illegal sexual slavery does occur. More to follow on these rights and responsibilities. : Sexual slavery (sometimes known as sexual exploitation) is attaching the right of ownership over one or more persons with the intent of coercing or otherwise forcing them to engage in one or more sexual activities. This includes forced labor, reducing a person to a servile status (including forced marriage) and sex trafficking persons, such as the sexual trafficking of children. : Sexual slavery may also involve single-owner sexual slavery; ritual slavery, sometimes associated with certain religious practices, ...; slavery for primarily non-sexual purposes but where non-consensual sexual activity is common; or forced prostitution. Concubinage was a traditional form of sexual slavery in many cultures, in which women spent their lives in sexual servitude. : (source: Wikipedia) Tentacle erotica : Tentacle erotica is a type of pornography most commonly found in Japan which integrates traditional pornography with elements of bestiality and a fantasy, horror, or science-fiction theme. Tentacle rape or shokushu goukan (触手強姦) is found in some horror or hentai titles with tentacled creatures (usually fictional monsters) having sexual intercourse with predominantly female characters. Tentacle erotica can be consensual, but frequently contains elements of rape. : (source: Wikipedia) See also bestiality, insectophilia, and xenophilia. Trap Traps are men who successively dress as women so everyone sees them as females. : In contemporary Japanese culture, otokonoko (男の娘 Otoko no ko, "male daughter" or "male girl"), or otoko no musume, are men who cross-dress as women. : (source: Wikipedia) * Reverse trap is a female convincingly crossdressed as a male. Urethra insertion Urethral insertion refers to the use of probes called sounds to increase the inner diameter of the urethra. Urethral insertion can involve the introduction of either soft or rigid items into the meatus of the penis (as well as farther in). Objects such as sounds are usually only inserted about halfway into the glans and can usually be easily retrieved. Other toys and items, such as catheters, may be introduced deeper; in some cases even into the bladder. Some items may even be allowed to curl several times or expand within the bladder. This action in the male may be directly or indirectly associated with stimulation of the prostate gland and some types of bladder control. Vorarephilia Vorarephilia, or vore for short, is the erotic desire to be consumed by or sometimes to personally consume another person or creature. Watersports Watersports, as a genre, is a fascination of urinating in any form or fashion imaginable including watching another person urinate, drinking urine, and urinating on or into someone's mouth, and is going to be in all Pangaia games, currently . : Urolagnia '''(also '''urophilia, undinism, golden shower, and watersports) is a form of salirophilia (which is a form of paraphilia) in which sexual excitement is associated with the sight or thought of urine or urination. The term has origins in the Greek language (from 'ouron' - urine, and 'lagneia' - lust). : (source: Wikipedia) Wax play Xenophilia : In fiction, 'Xenophilia '''is a theme found in science fiction, primarily the space opera subgenre, in which one explores the consequences of love and sexual intercourse between humans and extraterrestrials, particularly humanoid ones. A satirical example is ''XXXenophile, an X-rated comic book written by Phil Foglio. A more somber example is the relationship of Sarek and Amanda Grayson (Spock's parents) in Star [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Trek]. In the Mass Effect (series) of video games, there are also multiple examples of xenophilia between the main character Commander Shepard and his or her alien shipmates. : (source Wikipedia) In essence, if there are sexual relations between two sapient individuals that are not of the same species, that is xenophilia. For instance, human and succubus, durinn and sylvanni, etc. See also bestiality, insectophilia, and tentacle erotica. Yaoi Yuri Genres Clockpunk; Crafting; Horror; Martial Arts; Supernatural; Notes Category:Genre